The invention relates to semiconducting structures, such as photovoltaic cells and flat panel displays. More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconducting structure having a glass substrate.
Many semiconductor sensor and device applications depend on the presence of a suitable epitaxial template for the growth of thin films having a high degree of crystallographic orientation. Single crystal templates that are used in conventional epitaxial growth techniques are limited to select materials and sizes. The in situ growth of such materials is generally carried out at high temperatures.
Glass substrates are of particular interest for use in applications such as sensors, solar cells, and displays. However, since glass is amorphous, it cannot be used directly as an epitaxial template in conventional epitaxial growth processes. Moreover, the temperatures required for epitaxial growth of semiconducting materials are well above the temperature at which conventional glass substrates are capable of maintaining their structural integrity. Therefore, what is needed is an epitaxially grown semiconducting structure having a glass substrate. What is also needed is a method of making such semiconducting structures.